One Rainy Afternoon
by melanie.campbell.3348
Summary: Not mine, but by a mysterious writer. The latest story in the series of rainy days. A one-shot of Stephanie and the mysterious gentleman's steamy rainy day activities. Rated M. Stephanie belongs to JE, of course. Enjoy!


**One Rainy Afternoon**

* * *

I waited for him patiently and excited. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he came in and saw what I was wearing. I couldn't help, but giggle at the thought. _Oh was he going to be surprised._ I had decided to take the day off and I left him a mysterious message to come see me at three. I knew he would call back asking what I was on about, but I had kept my mouth shut for once and kept him guessing. The only hint I gave him was, _I need a rub before I grant any wishes._ Ok don't judge, I know it wasn't a great hint or perhaps it was too obvious. It began to rain outside and I checked my clock and waited the last five minutes. They were the longest five minutes ever so I rolled over onto my back and sighed out heavily, then I heard the door open.

He didn't call out for me which wasn't unusual, he was the silent type, but his actions always spoke louder than words. _And boy was he good at the actions,_ I thought to myself. I barely heard his footsteps near my bedroom and my body tensed with excitement and heat. The handle seemed to take ages to turn, but I think I just experienced one of those moments where everything goes in slow mode.

He pushed the door open and just stood there taking everything he saw. I was disappointed that his expression was…well less expressionless. _Dammit._ My room had been transformed into an Arabic room with silk and cushions creating a relaxing theme, fragrances and spices created an exotic scent and some weird music to set the mood. Finally I sat on my side dressed in a rich royal blue genie outfit. _Yeah genie. I said rub me and I would grant wishes._ It was made of silk and revealed pretty much everything, luckily I was wearing matching blue lingerie which kept my _fun parts?_ Hidden.

I watched his eyes drift to me and he dipped his head to get a good look. I loved how his steely eyes raked over my body and I imagined it was his hands. _Side note, his eyes were enough to make me moan._ I sat on my side watching him. The silk pants tightened at the bottom at my ankles, two long splits in them went from the bottom to top. Sitting on my side he got a good look at my bare thighs and I noticed a small smirk so I teasingly played further.

I slowly rubbed my foot on one leg enticing him. When he didn't move or say anything I swung up into a kneeling position and leaned back, _who knew I was so flexible_ then I leaned up and placed my hands on the bed and crawled to the edge while I invited him closer by curling my finger at him. He stepped into the room, but I held up a hand.

'Shoes off. No one shall dirty the genie's chamber with the filth from the outside,' I said in my best Arabic accent. He smiled at me and I knew it wasn't great, but he clearly enjoyed it and he removed his shoes.

'Buying into the act aren't ye lass?' he questioned me, but I didn't answer.

'To enter you must remove one piece of clothing.' I teased again, but as usual he liked to spoil the fun. _I had hoped he remove his shirt. Instead he removed his socks and laughed deeply._ I heard the rain batter against my window and bit my lower lip. It seemed to be rain was our theme weather.

I watched him near the bed and try to grab me, but I shuffled away from him and lay down on a mountain of cushions at the top of my bed. I teased him more by running my hand slowly down the front of my body and then down my outstretched leg. I chuckled as I finally for the first time seen him become uneasy and lost on what to do next. _Now I was having so much fun with being the one to tease so I decided to keep going for the time being. Yes I wanted payback from the time in the shower._

'You may come closer mortal.' Ye circled the bed towards me.

'Mortal… don't genie's say master?' he questioned and raised an eyebrow.

'You haven't summoned me yet mortal, so therefore I don't need to call you master.' I said to him in a low whispered tone. I kept the accent also which he seemed to really enjoy as another smile was displayed on his face. 'Now do you want 3 wishes?' I rolled onto my stomach and curled my legs up, but never took my eyes off of him for one second. 'You have to summon me first,' I said and pushed up on my knees giving a sexy pose of my body and butt sticking up.

I saw him swallow hard and his eyes watched every move I made before staring back into my eyes. I felt his body radiate with heat and noticed his trousers had become a little…tight. That made me smile and I held my pose. 'You just have to rub…' I paused, lowered my voice and then said one final word as huskily as I could, '…anywhere.'

* * *

 **Should I continue?** **One Rainy Evening is the next in this series.**

 **Oh, and my name is Matt. Hello!**

 **Thank ye for reading!**


End file.
